


Inopinatum

by ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cop Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of gun violence, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Due to a mistake by some underpaid clerk, Kyungsoo ended up getting an unwanted roommate at the hotel he was staying at during a business trip. And somewhere in between bickering and teasing each other, they came to find that they had quite some things in common.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Inopinatum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I'm very excited to be a part of this great fest and I hope you all enjoy reading this story.  
> Dear Prompter, I hope I worte this to your like; if not forgive me please! TT~TT  
> I did have a good time writing it.
> 
> Stay healhty & take good care everyone! ♥
> 
> ♦ This fanfic is part of ChanSoo Fest Round 1: Lockdown ♦

The lobby of the hotel was packed and Kyungsoo raised a brow at the weird mix of nicely dressed business people and barely dressed people that looked as if they just had returned to the beach.

Making his way to the crowd, he reached the check-in desk and put his travel bag and briefcase down. “Hello.”

“Good day,” the guy behind the counter said, not really looking up to his guest. “Check-in?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Name?”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

The receptionist hummed and started to type something into his computer. “Would you give me an ID or your passport, please?”

“You seem to be quite busy, huh?” Kyungsoo asked while he handed his passport over to the young guy. 

“Yeah,” the hotel clerk answered. “There’s a yacht and water sports fair down by the beach and some sort of conference.”

“Yes, the conference of environment and health,” Kyungsoo said.

The clerk gazed up. “Yeah, I already guessed you’d go there. You know, given your outfit.”

Frowning at the rather impolite words, Kyungsoo bit back a comment. He stayed silent and waited for the guy to finish his check-in. 

“Alright,” the receptionist eventually spoke and for the first time Kyungsoo had stepped to the counter and stood up from the chair he was lounging in. He placed Kyungsoo’s passport alongside a small laminated sheet and a key card onto the counter. “Your room is No. 612, it’s on the sixth floor and has a balcony with ocean view. Breakfast is served from 7 to 10 in the morning at our breakfast restaurant on the second floor.”

Nodding along, Kyungsoo gazed at the information sheet. “Is it possible to add all foods and drinks from the other restaurant and bar to the bill?”

“Sure, just hand in your key card and it’ll be added to your bill.”

“Alright, thank you.” Grabbing the stuff from the counter, Kyungsoo picked his luggage back up and made his way to the elevator. He had to squeeze himself in between a group of loud chatting college students and deeply sighed when they got off on the sixth floor together with him. 

He wasn’t here for vacation, he was here for work and all he could hope for was that the walls of his room were thick and he wouldn’t hear any sound of those overly excited youngsters. 

Making his way to his room, Kyungsoo let out a surprised hum when he walked into a bright room with not one but two standard double beds. He didn’t make the reservation, his company did but he would’ve thought that, given the fact that he was a solo traveler, the hotel would’ve put him into a small single room. 

He wouldn’t complain though, this way he had a nice big room with a great view. He stepped onto the balcony right after dropping his bags to the floor by the small wooden desk and took a deep breath to inhale the fresh, salty breeze that was coming from the ocean. 

Resting his forearms on the rail of the balcony, Kyungsoo gazed around. He didn’t have a direct view onto the beach, but he was okay with it. The nice scenery of the cliffs and the small fisherman’s house was simply stunning and much more pleasing to look at anyways.

A rustling sound coming from the entrance door of the room had the young health economist turning away from the beautiful view and stepping back into his temporary home. He put on a deep frown when the door sprung open and a tall man with a surfboard made his way in. 

“Uh, excuse me?”

The guy gasped in shock and almost dropped everything he was holding onto at the sight of Kyungsoo standing in the middle of the room. “W-who are you?”

“I should ask you,” Kyungsoo countered. “The hell are you doing in my room?”

“Your room?” The taller male’s already big eyes grew wide. “That’s my room!”

“Well, obviously it’s not.”

The stranger dropped his bag and put his surfboard away, carefully leaning it against the white wall. He then held out his key card to Kyungsoo and took a step further into the room. “Here,” he said, showing the card. “Room 612, that’s this room, isn’t it?”

“I-it is-” Kyungsoo deeply frowned while looking at the bold black printed number on the white plastic card. “This must be a mistake.”

“Yeah, I hope it is,” the guy said. “Uh, then let’s head down and get this sorted?!”

Together with the tall man, Kyungsoo made his way back down to the reception desk. The guy who had checked him in was still quite sluggishly lounging in his chair, not really reacting to what was going on around him. 

Kyungsoo tapped onto the black counter to get his attention. “Excuse me, we have a little problem.”

“Yeah?” The hotel clerk asked. “What is it?”

“Something went wrong with our check-in,” the tall stranger spoke. “You put both of us into the same room.”

“What room is it?”

“612,” Kyungsoo and the guy answered in unison.

The receptionist looked at his computer for a moment, then gazed back to them. “But it’s a twin room, so where’s the problem?”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “What?! We clearly don’t belong together. We checked in at two different times under two different names. We don’t know each other.”

“Oh-”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say to that?” The tall stranger leaned over the counter a little, scowling at the young hotel clerk. “We’d like to get this solved. Now!”

“Well, I’m sorry to say that but we’re fully booked. I can’t give you another room.”

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh. Of course there was no other room available. Shaking his head he let out a deep sigh. “So, what now?”

“There really is no other room available. We’re fully booked for the next two weeks.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I checked-in first.” 

“Did you?” The tall stranger asked, tilting his head. “I checked in online.”

“So what?! I checked in in person,” Kyungsoo countered back, huffing a little. “I’m gonna stay in that room! I was there first!”

Rolling his eyes, the tall guy turned back to the clerk. “You know, it actually doesn’t matter who was here first or who checked in first, this needs to be sorted out,” he said. “If there is no other room available, can you give some other hotels a call and see if they have a room for one of us?”

The guy sighed but nodded. “Yeah, I guess I can do that.”

“That would be awesome. Thank you so much.”

The obvious sarcasm in the tall strangers tone had Kyungsoo chuckling to himself. It was more than obvious that this was not just a simple fault in the booking system. That disaster was also this overly motivated dudes fault. 

While the chaos of a receptionist was picking up the phone to call some other hotels to fix the weird situation, Kyungsoo reached out to tap onto the tall stranger's shoulder. “Sorry, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah sure, what is it?”

“Are you here for business or vacation?” 

“A little bit of both,” the man answered. “Why?”

“I’m here for business and my company is paying for the stay, so I’d like to know if you're fine with going to another hotel.”

“Oh yeah, yeah. That’s fine, I just need a room to stay at.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“Yeah, no worries. I mean, it’s not your fault.”

Kyungsoo was glad to hear that the stranger was willing to move to another hotel. If not he’d have had to call his company and figure the whole thing out and it was the last thing he wanted to do. He and his boss were on the outs with each other and he really didn’t want the old gob to nag at him over the phone when he wasn’t even responsible for the situation. 

It took quite a while for the clerk to finish his calls and by the time he put the phone aside, he had no good news to deliver. Apparently each and every hotel in the small coast city was fully booked and not a single room was available. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Well, there’s nothing I can do for you. I have left the hotels the request to call us when a room gets free but that’s all I can do for now.”

“So, that means we have to share a room for now?”

“Yes-”

“That’s nothing but ridiculous,” the tall stranger groaned. “That’s fucking unprofessional.”

Kyungsoo nodded, agreeing with the taller words. He was burning on the inside; this was all so fucked up. 

“I a-apologize-” For the first time ever since Kyungsoo had come in contact with the receptioned, the guy showed some emotion. “Uh, to make y-your stay a little more pleasing I’d put together a package of different amenities to make up for the confusion.”

They took it; there was nothing much they could do anyways. Neither of them was willing to leave the hotel, so they had to suck it up and share the room until a room in another hotel would become available and the stranger could move. 

With their stay having transformed into an all-inclusive stay, Kyungsoo and the black haired surfer made their way back to the room. 

“Well, since we have to share a room for a while I guess we should have a proper introduction, huh?” The tall man held out a hand for a handshake. “I’m Chanyeol.” 

Taking the large hand, Kyungsoo gave it a quick shake. “I’m Kyungsoo and I’d like to set up some rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded. “I’m here for work which means I have to get up early in the morning. So, I’d like to have the room quiet by at least 11pm.”

Chanyeol bobbed his head to a nod. “Sure, no problem. I have to get up early as well.”

“Good, good. Second thing, I would like you to refrain from bringing chicks here.”

“Chicks?”

“Yeah, I don’t want anybody strange in here.”

“Well, rather than chicks I’d have brought cute guys here but no need to worry about that. I do have some sort of sense for privacy,” Chanyeol said, quirking a brow.

“A-alright, thank you,” Kyungsoo spoke. “Uh, do you have anything to add?”

“No, not really.”

“Okay, good.”

It was hella awkward and Kyungsoo hoped that the situation they’d been stuck in wouldn’t last too long. 

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  


Three days into his business trip nothing had changed. Chanyeol was still there, occupying the second bed and it seemed that this wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Kyungsoo daily, on his way out to work, stopped by the reception desk and asked if they had gotten any news about a free room from some hotel but he always got the same answer. 

“We’re sorry but all hotels are fully booked. We’ll inform you as soon as we get any news.”

He couldn't believe it. There were ten hotels and five hostels in the small coast town; fifteen accommodation facilities with a total of 971 rooms and all of them seemed to be occupied. Kyungsoo had done his research and he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that there wasn’t even one tiny, single room available. 

To be fair, Chanyeol wasn’t a bad roommate. He was quiet and clean, always tidying up around him but still. It just wasn’t supposed to be like that. 

Kyungsoo had a hard time relaxing with the strange man around him and it affected his sleep. He was restless, randomly waking up during the night and it was exhausting. 

He was looking forward to leaving the conference hall once the clock struck 6pm but he was not really looking forward to going back to the hotel. 

Leaning back into the soft seat of the cab that was driving him back to his accommodation, Kyungsoo decided to pay the hotel bar a visit. In the “We’re deeply sorry for the inconvenience”- package he had received from the hotel was a rather generous voucher that allowed him to drink himself through the entire menu of the bar. 

Usually he would not drink during the week but given the circumstances and the stress he had been going through, he thought he more than deserved to get a little tipsy tonight.

Eventually arriving at the hotel, Kyungsoo quickly stopped by his room to get rid of his briefcase, suit jacket and tie. As he didn’t bump into his unwanted roommate he assumed that Chanyeol was still out and about with his surfboard and somewhere in the back of his head Kyungsoo hoped that he’d be passed out and deep asleep by the time the tall man would return to the hotel. 

Popping open the first two buttons of his dress shirt and rolling up his sleeves, Kyungsoo stepped into the bar and made his way straight to the bar counter. “Good evening,” the bar keeper greeted, flashing a smile. “What can I get you?”

Sitting down on the bar stool, Kyungsoo hummed. “A Whiskey sour, please,” he said. “Oh, and I have this voucher here,” he added, placing the small gift voucher onto the wooden table top. 

“Alright, I’ll just add this to our system,” the bar keeper nodded. “Be right back.”

The bar was well visteded but not overly crowded and loud, Kyungsoo liked it. As he waited for the bar keeper to return with his drink, he looked around the wide area and eventually locked eyes with a man who was sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace. 

The stranger gifted him a smile and invitely nodded his head at the empty chair that was standing beside him. Taking a moment to decide whether to join the man or not, Kyungsoo eventually gave him a nod and went over to him once he had received his drink.

Just like himself, the guy was a businessman and attended the environment and health conference. The slightly older was nice and Kyungsoo truly enjoyed the compliments he was getting. He did not hesitate to flirt back and decided to just go with the flow. If the man by the end of the night wanted to take him to his room, he for sure wouldn’t say no. 

A couple of drinks later, while the man had excused himself and went to the restroom, Kyungsoo made his way back to the bar to order them some more drinks. 

“Well, well, look at that. I had no idea you’re into man as well.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Kyungsoo goraned and turned his head to where Chanyeol’s deep voice was coming from. “Out of all the places you could drink at you decided to come here?”

Chanyeol grinned. “Sorry to say that but I was already here when you entered this establishment. You seem to have fun, flirting and all.”

“Oh yeah, I do have fun.”

“Too bad we have a ‘no flings at our room’ rule, huh?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’ll spend the night at his room.”

“Sure you want to make all the way back to his hotel?”

“W-what?” Frowning, Kyungsoo shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, so you haven’t noticed,” Chanyeol hummed. “He wears a wristband from another hotel.”

“How the fuck did you even notice that?! What’s wrong with you, man? Are you a stalker or what?”

“Not even close,” Chanyeol heartily laughed. He reached for two cocktail glasses when they were set in front of him and pushed himself off the counter. “Anyways, have fun. And good luck with getting laid.”   
  


“Oh just fuck you,” Kyungsoo called after the taller when he walked away while snickering to himself.

The encounter with Chanyeol had quite a big effect on Kyungsoo’s mood. Returning to this place, he waited for his company to return from the restroom. Just as Chanyeol had mentioned, the man indeed was the guest of a different hotel and Kyungsoo quickly came to the conclusion that the guy was out to spend the night with him at his room; which was not going to happen due to Kyungsoo’s own rule. 

It wasn’t exactly easy to somehow explain the guy that his desire for sex would not come ture and Kyungsoo could tell that he was beyond dissappointed and upset. He kept trying to persuade Kyungsoo into a quick fuck and in the end Kyungsoo quite literally scurried away from the man to get away from him. 

He let out a deep sigh when the elevator arrived at the sixth floor, opening its door with a faint ringing sound. Slowly making his way down the quiet hallway, Kyungsoo had the hope that Chanyeol was already asleep but of course he wasn’t that lucky. 

Chanyeol was still awake, laying in his bed with a book in hands and he was greeting Kyungsoo with his usual dumb grin. “You’re early, what happened to your handsome company?”

“Cut it out, will you?”

“What, I’m just asking,” the man chuckled. 

“God, just shut up,” Kyungsoo grumbled. He moved towards his luggage and gathered together some clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. This evening did not end as he would’ve imagined.

He kept motionlessly staying under the spray of warm water, stretching his shower to a solid hour. When he stepped back out of the bathroom again, Chanyeol yet again grinned at him. “What now?”

“That was a pretty long shower, wasn’t it?”

“It was. And believe it or not, it was nothing more than a regular shower,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes. “You’re truly immature.”

“Just saying, you could’ve asked me for some relief of sexual frustration.”

Sorting, Kyungsoo laughed out. “You and me? Oh, please. For sure not.”

Chanyeol pulled a grimace, pretending to be hurt. “Aw, really? No chance? Too bad, you’d look good on my dick.”

“I bet I would. I look good on every dick.”

Kyungsoo’s sassy counter earned him a howl from the surfer. The man loudly laughed and clapped his hands in amusement. 

“Just in case you change your mind, you know where to find me,” he winked when he had calmed down again. 

“Dream on, surfer boy. It ain’t going to happen.”

“Surfer boy?” Chanyeol let out a loud hum. “Sounds nice, I like that.”

Rubbing his small towel over his head, Kyungsoo looked at the man. “Aren’t you one? You said you are here for the water sports fair, right?”

“Sure but it’s not my profession. Surfing is just a hobby.”

“What’s your profession then? You mentioned being here for work as well.” 

Now Kyungsoo was curious. He really had thought that Chanyeol was a professional surfer or something. He wasn’t familiar with any of that but he was sure that this kind of sport was something someone could live off if they had a sponsor or anything.

“I’m a cop.”

“No, you’re not,” the words slipped past Kyungsoo’s lips with no hesitation and a snort.

Chanyeol raised his brows. “Excuse me?” He lowered his book and sat up. “The heck you’re laughing at?”

“Sorry, but it’s hard to believe that you’re a police officer.”

“Oh, and why’s that?”

“Well, first of all,” Kyungsoo hummed while he moved towards the mini bar to get himself a cool drink. “You don’t look like a cop. You don’t act like one as well. And if you really would be one, why are here and not together with some of your colleagues?”

“What do you think police officers look like? We’re just as human as you are,” Chanyeol said, shaking his head.

“Sure but isn’t there a rule police officers have to follow regarding their optical appearance?” Kyungsoo asked. “I mean, what’s with your hair,” he added, poting at the man’s mop of messy black curls.

“Well, I obviously style my hair before I go to work,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes. “And to answer your other question, I’m on on-call duty. I’m the only member of my division who’s here to help out.”

“Devision?”

“I belong to the special operation unit.”

Kyungsoo let out a surprised hum. “Why would the SOU send some of their officers here?”

Chanyeol tilted his head and raised one brow. “Shouldn’t you know?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Aren’t you attending the health conference?”

“Yeah so?”

“There are several health ministers from different countries attending the conference, they require special protection. The SOU is there to support the security.”

“Oh yeah. Right, I forgot about that,” Kyungsoo loudly voiced out. “Wait a second,” he then said. “It’s been days and I have not seen you anywhere at the conference.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “But I have seen you. And I gotta tell you, the amount of coffee you drink is probably not good for your health.”

“What the- how do you even know?”

“Your conference room and the coffee stand were right in my field of vision,” the cop laughed. “I’m pretty sure you are their best customer.”

Kyungsoo watched the man snickering to himself. Chanyeol obviously was telling the truth and he indeed was a cop. What he had seen was a perfect description of Kyungsoo hurrying back and forth the conference room and the coffee stand, fuling hismelf up on caffiene to make it through the boring speeches and presentations. 

“Do you wear a uniform?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“I gotta look out for you. When’s the next time you have to work?”

“Why, you’re still not believing me?” Chanyeol asked. “I work tomorrow, though.”

Kyungsoo nodded to himself. He really wanted to make sure to look out for the other, he still had the feeling that Chanyeol was messing with him. 

He reminded himself again of it when he got up the next morning, unfortunately with quite a headache. All the alcohol he had consumed the night before was hitting home quite hard. After chugging down a glass of water and some painkillers, he got ready for work.

Chanyeol was already gone and he was surprised that he had not woken up from any of the sounds he must’ve made. Tucking his tie into place while checking himself out in the mirror, Kyungsoo grabbed his briefcase and made his way out of the room. 

The main building where the conference was held at was packed with people and it was telling Kyungsoo that he had to hurry to get a proper seat at the hall he had to go to. Gazing at his wrist watch he decided that he still had enough time to get himself a coffee; his head was killing him, he really needed a strong one. 

Approaching the coffee stand and queuing up, he looked around in order to find his temporary roommate. It took a moment, but eventually he found the man. Chanyeol was standing by the entrance of one of the conference halls, talking to his colleague. 

And Kyungsoo had to admit that the man looked stunning; he was coming off quite intimidating in his black uniform. There was no way anyone could deny that Chanyeol was a handsome man, Kyungsoo had noticed his strong features the day he first met him. 

He had a set of beautiful big eyes that complimented his face perfectly and his body proportions in comparison to his height was just as perfect. Kyungsoo would gladly kill for such broad shoulders and long legs.

Literally staring at the man, Kyungsoo only snapped back out of his trance when Chanyeol suddenly locked eyes with him. He almost scoffed when the cop flashed him a cocky grin. Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo turned away. He could literally hear the man’s deep snicker of amusement. 

Getting his large hot coffee Kyungsoo made his way to the conference hall. Maybe it was because of his headache but somehow Kyungsoo could not concentrate on any of the speeches. He was spacing out a lot and his coffee didn’t seem to wake him up whatsoever. 

He was more than glad when he was finally able to leave again. Six hours had passed and his head was still throbbing, his eyes were hurting. To get somewhat of a relief, the young health economist decided to walk all the way to the hotel. 

Taking a route down to the beach, he took off his shoes and dragged his feet through the warm sand. The salty breeze and sounds of waves rolling onto the shore had a calming effect and with each step he took, Kyungsoo could feel his headache finally subsiding.

Soon the sound of waves mixed with the noises of music and people chatting and laughing. A row of nicely decorated pavilions appeared and with it did Chanyeol. He was no longer wearing his uniform but an ensemble of swim trunks and a loose tank top. 

The cop almost immediately spotted Kyungsoo and waved at him, mentioning him to come closer. “You look like you need a drink,” he said once Kyungsoo was close enough.

“Thank you, I had enough yesterday,” Kyungsoo said, declining the offer. “I need something proper to eat and a good sleep.”

“Hangover, huh?”

Kyungsoo hummed and nodded. He turned his head when a young blonde male approached Chanyeol, hugging him around his arm. “Are you coming?” He asked, batting his lashes at the tall cop. 

Chanyeol flashed him a smile. “I’ll be there in a second, cutie.”

“Oh, you better overthink taking this one home with you,” Kyungsoo voiced out while pushing past the two. “Chanyeol’s got herpes.”

While the blonde's face twisted in disgust and he let go of Chanyeol’s arm, the cop’s mouth fell open. “The fuck?!” He almost yelled. “No, I don’t!” He turned to his acquaintance, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Don’t listen to that shithead! He’s lying.”

Kyungsoo chuckled to himself while he walked away from the scene. This was his payback for the cop teasing him whenever he could. He was sure it would take a lot for Chanyeol to convince the cute blonde to not dump him and he was curious to see whether the man would actually come to the hotel that night or not. 

After a quick shower and changing into some more comfortable clothes, Kyungsoo granted him a nice dinner in the hotel’s restaurant. He had a nice table on the terrace and enjoyed the quietness while having his meal. 

He took his time and watched the sun set before he made his way back up to his room. He wasn’t surprised to see that Chanyeol was there when he walked into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. 

“Aww, did your little cutie pie not want to spend the night with you?” 

Waiting for a snappy counter to his comment, Kyungsoo frowned when Chanyeol did not react to his words whatsoever. He moved towards the bathroom and knocked onto the slightly open door. “Hey, are you okay?”

Pushing the door open, he found Chanyeol sitting on the floor with a blood soaked towel wrapped around his foot. Kyungsoo gasped. “Oh my god, what happened?”

“I stepped on something at the beach.”

Kyungsoo knelt down when the cop grimaced in pain. “Let me see,” he said and reached for the towel. Before he started his job as an health economist he was working as a nurse in ER and his alarm bells were ringing loudly. “Come on, let me see. I’ve been a nurse.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, eventually letting go of his foot. “Why did you become one of those guys in a suit?”

“I’m ambitious and I want things to change, especially in the hospitals. I want to make life for nurses and doctors easier,” Kyungsoo answered. 

Carefully unwrapping the soaked towel, the former nurse scrunched his nose at the sight of Chanyeol’s injury. Whatever he had stepped on had cut open his sole and Kyungsoo knew it had to be treated to prevent the wound from getting infected. 

“Alright, I’ll go and get something to treat this,” Soo said, slowly getting back up. Could you please try to rinse this out with some lukewarm water?”

Chanyeol made a face. “Do I have to? That’s gonna hurt like shit.”

“It’ll hurt even more if it gets infected. So man up and rise it. I’ll be right back.”

Fortunately the hotel was able to provide Kyungsoo some iodine and wound dressings and he rushed back to the room as soon as he was holding onto everything he needed. 

Chanyeol had moved from the bathroom to his bed, sitting on the edge of it when Kyungsoo entered the room again and he had seemed to not only rinse his wound but also had taken a quick shower. His hair was wet and he had changed into a pair of grey sweat shorts.

Crouching down in front of the bed, Kyungsoo opened the iodine and drizzled some of it onto a cotton pad. Chanyeol winced in pain when the pad came in contact with his sore food but Kyungsoo tightly grasped onto his ankle to hold it in place.

“It looks as if you have stepped into a shard or something,” Kyungsoo hummed as he wrapped the gauze bandage around the injured foot. “It’s quite a clean cut.”

“Whatever it was, it’ll now keep me from running around the beach barefoot for a while.”

“Do you have to work tomorrow? I would not recommend you wearing your boots for a day or two to give the skin some time to form some scar tissue.”

Chanyeol nodded. “I’ve got a day off tomorrow. Not sure about the day after tomorrow though but tomorrow is definitely a day off.”

“Good. Try to not walk around too much as well.”

“Aye, aye,” the cop said, chucking a little.

Kyungsoo gazed up to his face but his eyes came to halt at the man’s well toned, bare upper body. Chanyeol had a great definition to his body, Kyungsoo wondered how much work was behind all that. 

He eventually briefly looked up before his gaze dropped again, this time falling right onto the man’s crotch. He wasn’t quite sure if Chanyeol was wearing any sort of underwear under those sweat shorts but he could more than just clearly see the outline of his most private parts and it had his imagination running wild.

“What are you looking at?” Chanyeol asked with a teasing undertone.

“I’m trying to picture that dick I’d look so good on,” Kyungsoo answered while he let his eyes shamelessly stay on the cop’s crotch. 

“I told you I’m here for you, go ahead and take a look. Unless you’re afraid of herpes, of course.” Chanyeol let his tongue click. “That was a mean move, by the way.”

“You deserved it though.” 

Kyungsoo placed a hand on Chanyeol’s shin and ever so slowly let it slide up. He held his breath when his hands disappeared underneath the soft cotton fabric and his fingers came in contact with Chanyeol’s dick. 

Chanyeol sighed at the touch and bit down his lip. It urged Kyungsoo to move forwards and he wrapped his fingers around the limp shaft, starting to stroke it. It didn’t take long for the sensitive flesh to react and started to grow, becoming bigger and bigger each second. 

Letting go of the fully erected penis, Kyungsoo pulled his hand out of the shorts and grasped onto the waistband to pull them down. Swallowing, Kyungsoo took in the sight of the naked man in front of him; Chanyeol was looking even better with all his clothes gone. 

“You’ve got condoms and lube, right?”

There was a quick nod as an answer. “In my bag, right inner pocket.”

Moving away from the bed and reaching into Chanyeol’s duffle bag, Kyungsoo grabbed the bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He dropped both to the mattress next to Chanyeol’s bare thigh and started to undress himself. 

He had Chanyeol’s eyes on him. The man was attentively watching each and every of his moves, gazed at every inch of skin that came to light and Kyungsoo was sure that never before anyone had looked at him as intensely as the cop did.

He loved it. Maybe it was just pure lust that was gleaming in Chanyeol’s eyes but it made him feel adored and he wanted to make this feeling last as long as possible. Leaning over to reach for the lube, he locked eyes with the taller. “No touching.”

A low groan slipped past Chanyeol’s lips. “How unfair.”

Not allowing Chanyeol to touch him instantly had the desired effect. The cop’s eyes were all over his body and he tightly grasped onto the sheets when Kyungsoo popped the lid of the bottle tube open. 

Kyungsoo took his sweet time with preparing himself. It was not because he wanted to tease Chanyeol, it was more to make sure that he was really ready for it. He would not admit it but had been a while since he last had been physical with someone.

When he eventually reached for the condoms, Chanyeol let out an excited sigh. Gazing up while ripping the condom wrapper open, Kyungsoo smirked at him. He was equally excited as the man and quickly moved to roll the rubber down the man’s length. 

Kyungsoo sucked in a deep breath when he finally lowered himself on the hard inches. He let his eye fall shut, taking in every second of the feeling that was spreading through his body. He felt amazing, Chanyeol’s dick gave him a good, pleasurable stretch and pressure on his walls.

Lifting his hips up and sinking back down, Kyungsoo quickly fell into a steady pace. Chanyeol grasped onto his hips and supported his movements, helping him to keep up the pace but they eventually left their spot and wandered up. 

“No touching, I said,” Kyungsoo breathed, reaching to stop the large hands from moving up his belly. 

“Oh come on. Let me touch you-”

“No.” Kyungsoo snickered at the low growl Chanyeol made but his laugh got caught in the back of his throat when the man dug the tips of his fingers into the flesh of his stomach, unexpectedly pressing down on a spot that had him shuddering.

“Oh?” One of Chanyeol’s eyebrows quirked. Moving his fingers along the soft skin, he tried to tickle the same reaction out of the beautiful raven head again. “Now look at that, you’ve got an erogenous zone here.”

Shuddering under the touch, Kyungsoo breathed out. “O-obviously-”

“You seem surprised by it,” the cop commented. 

“A l-little maybe-”

As he already had his hands on Kyungsoo’s midriff, Chanyeol took the chance and grabbed onto his waist to keep his fingers close to the sweet spot he had just found. 

Kyungsoo was slowly but steadily losing his mind with this new found sensation. Everytime Chanyeol brushed over or pressed down this certain area, heavy shivers were running down his spine and he lost the steadiness in his movements. 

He had no idea how he did it under the teasing that blurred his mind but Kyungsoo was able to bring them both to the edge. Close to cumming, Kyungsoo lifted himself off Chanyeol’s cock and peeled the condom away with one swift motion. 

Scooting forward a little, Kyungsoo then wrapped his fingers around both their erections and started to stroke them. A throaty moan escaped Chanyeol and it caused Kyungsoo to bite down his bottom lip; the sound was extremely sexy. 

They almost came in sync, heavily breathing and softly moaning. Chanyeol let his head fall back, closing his eyes while Kyungoo let his head hang forward. Catching his breath, Kyungsoo eventually climbed off the cop and allowed himself to rest next to the taller one in the soft sheets.

“Damn, you do look good on my dick,” Chanyeol spoke, finishing his sentence with a soft chuckle.

Kyungsoo turned his head to look at him. “I had no doubt about that.”

  
  
  
  
  


♦

  
  
  
  
  


It was a rainy day and Kyungsoo’s mood was just as gloomy as the weather. He was hanging over his laptop, trying to come up with an opening for the presentation he had to hold the next day at the health conference but his mind was completely empty. 

He had been up all morning, chugging down coffee after coffee and yet he felt tired and exhausted. “Oh fuck,” burying his face into his palms, he whined. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Blankly staring at the screen of his laptop Kyungsoo completely spaced out, not hearing the door to the hotel room opening at all. He shrieked in shock when his shoulder got touched, almost knocking his coffee mug over. “Jesus, don’t scare me like that,” he huffed, scowling up to Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry,” the cop said. “But you were not reacting at all, are you okay?”

“Ah, I need to finish my presentation but I can’t come up with an opening,” deeply sighing, Kyungsoo leaned back and rubbed his face. “It’s driving me crazy.”

Humming, Chanyeol leaned over and gazed at the text that the health economist had come up with. “What is it about?” He asked, reading through a lot of medical terms he had no idea of.

“It’s about the distribution of resources between big and small hospitals,” Kyungsoo answered. “I have everything mapped out and I’m happy with it, I just don’t know how to start this whole thing.”

“So, it’s basically about the fact that bigger hospitals have more of everything than smaller hospitals but smaller hospitals are in need of those goods?”

“Right,” Soo nodded.

Grasping onto his chin, thinking of something, Chanyeol let out a low hum. “What if you open with a question?”

“A question?”

“Yes, I’m sure there will be people in the audience that are from areas with smaller hospitals or cities that have only one hospital, so why not incorporate those people and ask them if they have ever had a medical issue that could not be taken care of because the hospital did not have the resources?! You know, this way you could build up on it and I’m sure it’ll spark attention and curiosity.”

Looking at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo slowly started to nod. “That actually is a really good idea,” he said. “I think I go with that, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the cop smiled. “Say, do you like sushi?”

“I do, yes. Why?”

“I’ve got this voucher for a restaurant that shows you how to make sushi and well, since it’s raining cats and dogs I can’t go surfing, so I thought of going there but I don’t really want to go alone. Would you like to come with me?”

“Oh, sorry but I really need to finish this,” Kyungsoo said, pointing at his laptop.

“What do you mean? You just said that you had all mapped out and just needed an opening,” Chanyeol spoke. “We just solved that. Come on, you need a break.”

“I-” “Great, I’ll just jump into some different clothes and then we can go.”

Normally Kyungsoo would have fought it but Chanyeol was right, he needed a break. Once Chanyeol had changed clothes, they made their way to the place the sushi restaurant was located at. 

The cap dropped them off at a newly built building downtown and they were warmly welcomed by some staff of the restaurant. 

Kyungsoo had a really good time. The course was not just simply about slapping some rice and fish on a nori sheet, roll it up and call it sushi. They learned everything from how to pick the best ingredients and how to distinguish bad fish from good fish, all the way to learning the differences between the most common sushi types. 

The course took a little over two hours and by the end of it they had a large platter of appetizing looking sushi creations to eat. With a glass of nice white wine they settled down on a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant and enjoyed their work. 

Heavy rain pattered against the window and Kyungsoo raised a brow at the face Chanyeol made while he gazed outside. “Upset that you couldn’t go surfing?”

“A little but that’s not it,” the cop said. “With the weather being so bad means there will be more people inside the conventions halls, it doesn’t really make my job easy. Crowded places hide danger and with so many people in one place there’s always some trouble going on.”

Nodding to himself, Kyungsoo hummed. “Yeah, I guess that’s true,” he said. “How did you get into the police?”

“Through the front door.”

The silly answer had Kyungsoo rolling his eyes. “Haha,” he said while Chanyeol snickered to himself. “But seriously, why did you choose to become a cop?”

“I don’t know, I never wasn’t a good student so it was kinda out of question for me to go to university. I played with the thought of becoming an athlete until I was about twenty but I eventually figured that I needed something that would become a long term occupation. I wanted to become a firefighter at first but the police offered more attractive fields and promotions prospects, so I chose to apply for the police academy.”

“I assume it’s a tough job, huh?”

“Sometimes,” Chanyeol answered.

“Is this right now a difficult task?” Kyungsoo picked up a piece and sushi and popped it into his mouth while waiting for Chanyeol to respond to his question. 

“It is, actually,” the cop said. “Ever so often politicians have some dirty business going on and they’re not very honest with us. They request police protection but they give no information about why or of whom we have to provide protection.”

The man paused for a moment and took a sip of his wine. “Right now we have no idea what we’re actually up against. It could be that their life is in serious danger, so we have to be cautious and on high alert all the time.”

“That sounds stressful,” Kyungsoo commented, scrunching his nose. “But can’t the police just say that they won’t provide any protection when the one requesting protection is not honest?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “We can’t do that. It’s not only about one person’s protection, it’s about the people around that person as well. Providing protection for a politician is basically providing protection for everyone around that politician. Whenever a person of influence is being attacked innocent people get dragged into it, so it’s crucial for us to be present.”

“Wow, that all is crazy complicated.” Laughing out, Kyungsoo shook his head and reached for his wine glass. “You guys surely don’t have an easy job. I remember when I was still working in ER that we had a lot of police officers coming in, accompanying drunk patients.” 

“Oh yeah,” Chanyeol snickered. “My trainee days were packed with weekend shifts, I think I knew every nurse and doctor working in the ER in our district within a month. Drunk people are the worst, they always cause way too much unnecessary trouble but I’m sure you’re familiar with that.”

“I am,” Soo deeply sighed. “I once had this dude, he puked all over the hallway. The police had brought him in after he had gotten into a fight and he had this huge laceration on his forehead and he just wouldn’t sit still.”

Grimacing, Chanyeol fake gagged. “Nothing is worse than liquidy vomit that contains alcohol.”

“I know, right?! It’s not the consistency, it’s-” “The smell,” Chanyeol cut in, finishing the sentence.   
  


Kyungsoo nodded. “Right! It’s this disgusting sour smell you’ll only get rid off if you use bleach to clean.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t help with car seats,” Chanyeol said. “We once transported a dude who managed to cover the entire back seat in puke and even after the car got deep cleaned you could still smell it.”

“Oh, ew. I’m sure that made your tours delightful.”

“It did. I was more than happy when I could leave the patrol duty. Officers on patrol duty really have to deal with a lot of nasty shit. But I’m sure it’s the same in ER.”

“Oh man, yes it is.”

They fell into a lively conversation about their jobs and with how similar they were in certain ways. Kyungsoo never had such fun talking about his work as a nurse. Chanyeol was listening and eagerly asking questions, he showed genuine interest and it was really nice to have some to chat with who was actually interested. 

After they had finished their self-made meal they moved to a nice little bar to have some drinks. Kyungsoo really had a great time with the cop. They were laughing and joking a lot, their conversation never dried out. 

With every drink that made it their throats, it got funnier and funnier. Chanyeol had a great sense of humor and Kyungsoo found himself chuckling at every joke the other cracked, no matter how silly it actually was.

Close to midnight they rather light headed left the bar, wanting to head back to the hotel. But for some obscure reason there was no cab around whatsoever. Walking around the rather empty streets, on the search for a taxi, it then much to their distress also started to rain. 

Hurrying to find shelter from the heavy rainfall, Kyungsoo was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled under the shelter of a bus stop. “Seriously, how could we have been so stupid and not get an umbrella?! And how can it be that there is no fucking cab around?”

Running a hand through his damp hair, Chanyeol shrugged. “Well, I have no idea,” he said. “That applies to both. But it’s really weird.”

Nodding, Kyungsoo gazed up into the sky. “It looks like it doesn’t seem to stop any time soon.”

“Then I guess we gotta hope for a cab to come by or else we gotta sleep here.”

Glancing at the taller, Kyungsoo let out a chuckle. Chanyeol smiled at him and when his eyes did not move away from his face, he raised a brow. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all,” the cop said. “Has anyone ever told you that your lips look like a heart when you smile?”

“Oh yeah, I know. I hate it.”

“Why’s that?” Chanyeol was surprised by the grumble that escaped Kyugnsoo’s throat. “It’s adorable.”

“Yeah and exactly that’s the problem. What grown up man wants to hear that his smile is adorable?!”

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing,” Chanyeol said, shrugging. “It’s a compliment, isn't it?”

“Is it? Is it really?”

“Yeah, I think so. You’ve got such a beautiful smile, I want to make random jokes just to see it.”

The words did not only catch Kyungsoo off guard, they also caused him to blush. That was a compliment he didn’t expect. “Oh, s-shut up-”

“What?! It’s the truth though.”

“Seriously, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Tilting his head to the side, Kyungsoo cocked a brow at the man. “Yyou’d like that, don’t you?!”

“I would very much,” Chanyeol said. “So what now, are you going to make me shut up?!”

“Oh, you bet I will.” Taking a step forward, Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Chanyeol wasted no time and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. His other hand came to rest on the back of his neck and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to hold back a hum when Chanyeol’s fingers gently dug into the skin of his nape and the tip of the cops tongue brushed against his bottom lips, asking for entrance.

It had been a great while since Kyungsoo last had made out with someone and he enjoyed every second of it. Chanyeol was a great kisser and he felt like he was melting away in his hold. A whine escaped him when Chanyeol pulled away, breaking the kiss.

“I guess we really should catch a cab now,” was whispered against his lips and he nodded to the words, breathing a faint “Yeah,” back. 

It was hard for them to keep their hands to themselves. When they finally got into a cab that would bring them to their hotel, the driver grumpily announced that he’d not tolerate any form of intimacy and that they better not puke into his car, otherwise he’d sure them. 

Once they were dropped off at the hotel and Chaneyol had thrown a couple of bills at the driver to pay him, Kyungsoo was grabbed by the hand and pulled along. 

The ride to the sixth floor seemed endlessly long and when the elevator finally came to halt and opened its doors, Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back a snicker at the way they were stumbling down the empty hall towards their room.

Chanyeol quite literally slammed the door shut behind them when they finally had made it to their room and Kyungsoo yelped a little when he was grabbed and pulled into a heated kiss. Stumbling backwards as Chanyeol pushed him further into the room, Kyungsoo soon fell back first into one of the beds. 

Chanyeol was wasting no time, his hands were working fast to get the clothes off his body and Kyungsoo soon found himself laying completely naked beneath the cop. Chanyeol seemed to wanting to make up for the time he couldn’t touch him during the first time they were on it and if Kyungsoo would’ve known that the man was able to make him feel this giddy by simply running his warm fingers over his skin and kissing him, he would have granted Chanyeol permission to touch him right away. 

Kyungsoo felt like melting away under the taller, he was making him feel so, so good. 

A rather loud moan escaped him when Chanyeol wrapped his lips around the crown of his erection and he started to bob his head.

He was shuddering in arousal by the time Chanyeol let go of him again and he took a couple of deep breaths as the man let his tongue run up his body, all over his stomach up to his chest. 

“What do you want me to do?”

“W-what?” Kyungsoo asked to the words that were breathed into his ear. 

  
What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol repeated. “You took care of me last time, now it’s my turn to take care fo you, so what do you want me to do?”

Kyungsoo gazed at Chanyeol, looking him in the eye. He had no idea what he wanted, what he wanted specifically. All he wanted was Chanyeol to continue to touch his heated body. Biting down his bottom lip, he sucked in a deep breath. “J-just fuck me. Fuck me good-”

Chanyeol’s lips twitched and curled into a mischievous smirk, “I think I can do that.”

Kyungsoo was not surprised by the sassy comment and yet it took him by surprise by how easily the man overpowered him. Chanyeol handled him like a rag doll, effortlessly moving him all over the bed, flipping him into various positions. 

He had basically asked the man to fuck him good and yet Kyungsoo was a little overwhelmed with the state of mind it put him in. He was hot all over and his mind was so hazy, everything around him was in a blurr.

Breathing through two mindblowing orgasmns, Kyungsoo was bathed in sweat when Chanyeol eventually rolled off him, falling into the messy sheets next to him. His body was trembling and he had his hands fisted in the bedding, trying to calm his racing heart. 

Next to him, Chanyeol was also heaving and running a hand through his tousled black locks. “Damn,” he voiced with a chuckle. “That was good.”

Kyungsoo responded to the comment with a breathy laugh. Yes, it was good. More than good but he didn’t want to rub it into the cops face. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he flinched when Chanyeol touched his sweaty body, pressing two fingers down that very sensitive spot on his belly. “Oh god, don’t do that.”

Pushing the hand away, Kyungsoo rolled to his side and looked at the man. “What’s with you?”

Shakinghis head slightly, Chanyeol mimicked the smaller and also shifted to lay on his side. He rested his head in his palm and Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way the muscle of his biceps bulged when he angled his arm. “Your reaction to me touching you there has me wondering,” he said. 

“Why that?”

“I don’t know, you seemed surprised to see that you’ve got a sweet spot there. Almost as if you didn’t know. As if it never had been touched before.”

“Well, I guess that’s it then-”

The cops' eyes widened. “What?! You’re kidding, right?! How can you not know your own erogenous zones?”

Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Kyungsoo gazed away for a mere second. “I guess we could say that I don’t have the most exciting sex life.”

Chanyeol frowned a little at the information and kept silent, not responding to the words at all.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, urging him to speak. “What’s with that face? Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t know,” the man spoke up. “I don’t want to offend you but your sex life sounds awful. Like seriously, you’ve got a sweet spot in a very obvious and easy to reach area, how could it be that never someone touched it before?”

“Well, I guess I have to admit that I never had much of an interesting sex life.”

“That has nothing to do with that,” Chanyeol said. “You don’t even have to have sex to give this spot a little attention.”

Letting out a hum, Kyungsoo nodded to himself. “It’s a little embarrassing but you’re actually the first to ever touch me like this.”

“You’re kidding?”

“I’m not.”

“That’s unbelievable.”

“My ex-boyfriend was very vanilla,” Soo said.

“Define vanilla.”

“Well you know, there never was much spice. There was hardly any foreplay and we stuck to the standard positions and place.”

“Standard place? Like, bedroom only?” Chanyeol’s mouth fell open when the other nodded. “Wow, that’s-” He paused for a second. “That’s so sad. He never just snuck into the shower with you or bent you over the dining table?”

“Never. I guess I got used to it and was happy if we had sex at all.”

“Have you been together for long?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Kyungsoo nodded. “We got together when I was twenty and broke up a little over a year ago right before our sixth anniversary.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine, it was for the best.”

“May I ask why you two broke up?” Chanyeol asked. “I mean, you don’t end six years of relationship just like that, right?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, right,” he hummed, head still nodding. “We drifted apart,” he then said. “When I quit my job at the hospital to go back to school, he wasn’t very supportive. After a while it was very obvious that he was quite stuck in his way while I developed. Whenever I had something exciting to share he didn’t really react to it or even rolled his eyes at me.”

“Seriously?!” Chanyeol gasped. “Wow, that’s crazy.”

“Yeah,” Soo sighed. “It had been a long relationship but it actually didn’t hurt much to split.”

“Well, that’s at least something. It’s good to hear that you were able to move on so quickly.”

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo returned the soft smile that was gifted to him by the cop. “What about you?” He then curiously asked. “Why are you not in a relationship?”

“That’s a good question,” Chanyeol said. “Maybe it’s because of my herpes. You know, that does scare people away.”

The comment had Kyungsoo rolling his eyes. “Oh you,” he chuckled and reached out to playfully slap the man’s upper arm. “Now, seriously. How long ago was your last relationship?”

“Oh, let me think,” Chanyeol hummed. “I’m 27 now-” Placing a finger on his chin while he thought, the cop kept quiet for a moment. “Almost four years ago,” he then said. “Yeah, it’s been almost four years.”

“Really? That’s quite some time.”

“Yeah, but it’s not easy for me to establish a relationship.”

“Why’s that?” Kyungsoo curiously asked.

“It’s my job, I would say. Or I’m simply a very terrible person to be with,” Chanyeol answered, letting out a soft laugh. 

“I haven’t known you for long but I can assure you that you’re not a terrible person,” Kyungsoo smiled. “Why do you think it’s because of your job? I’m sure the second you tell people that you’re a cop they are even more interested in you.”

“Well, that’s true. But it seems that everyone I’ve been with forgets that I don’t have a regular nine to five job. I have 12 hours shifts, I have on-call duty and I have to work on the weekends, too. My last relationship failed because my boyfriend couldn’t handle all this. I tried my best but there’s nothing I can do when I get called in for an emergency.”

“Yeah, I totally get that,” Soo said. “As a nurse you’re not really on on-call duty but those 12 hours shifts and working on the weekends sound familiar. It’s really not easy.”

“I guess only those of us who work in those jobs can understand that.”

“Yeah, I guess. But since you’ve broken up with your boyfriend, hasn’t there been someone you’d have hoped to get serious with?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Not really,” he said. “The second I can tell that they’ve got a problem with my roster I kinda fall out of interest for them. I don’t know, I just don’t want to invest feelings into someone if I know that I eventually will get hurt. That’s not crazy, is it?”

“No, it’s not. I can fully understand that.” Reaching for the blanket, Kyungsoo pulled the blanket up to cover his bare, lower body. Chanyeol did the same and he watched as the man smoothened the wrinkled sheets with his hand. “What are you looking for in a person? What would make you fall in love with someone?”

“All I actually want is for someone to realize that they are not less important than my job. It doesn't take much for me to fall for someone, actually.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No. I’m easily attracted to someone whom I can talk to, someone who shares the same humor as me and someone who likes to stay home with me on a free day.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow. “You’re a homebody? I wouldn’t have thought.”

“I know, I don’t come off as one,” Chanyeol chuckled. “But I do enjoy this domestic stuff. I don’t necessarily have to be out and about doing stuff. If I could choose between going out for dinner or staying in and cooking something, I’d always choose the latter. I’m sure it’s because I have to deal with people all day long, by the time I come home or have a day off I want to stay away as far as possible from them.”

“I know, right? Oh my god, finally someone who feels me,” Kyungsoo voiced out. “There’s only so much you can take.”

“Right,” Chanyeol agreed. “You come to the point where you just want to stay away from everyone to recharge. People can be so exhausting.”

“Oh yeah, you tell me.”

Shifting a little to find a more comfortable position, Chanyeol gazed at the smaller. “What has been the most tedious situation you’ve ever been in?”

“Wow, there have been a few. Where to start?”

They kept talking the entire night, sharing stories about their work. Some of them had them laughing tears, some had them shaking their heads. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember the last time he could just let it all out and someone actually understood where his annoyance or incomprehension was coming from.

And it seemed as if the same was applying to Chanyeol. The cop was not sharing stories of his most ridiculous operations but also shared some rather gruesome things and how it affected his well-being.

The going off alarm of Kyungsoo’s phone took them both by surprise and Kyungsoo groaned when he rolled over to fish his mobile phone out of his jeans pocket, he had to hold his speech and he was sure that to chug down at least two large black coffee’s to make it through the presentation. 

Chanyeol left the hotel even before him, wishing him good luck as he made his way out of the room, freshly showered and dressed in a simple ensemble of jeans and oversized shirt. 

With great effort Kyungsoo made it through the day. His adrenaline kept him going through his own presentation but the lack of sleep took a toll on him shortly after he had finished his speech. He dozed off during another presentation and had to ask a fellow attendee what the performance actually was about. 

He let out a deep sigh when the last presentation was finally over and he was able to leave the conference room. He was more than ready to leave and head back to the hotel to take a nap but as he and some others made their way out of the room, they walked right into a hectic mess of police officers that were scattered all over the place, escorting people out of the building.

A group of armed officers were fast to approach them, blocking their view from something that was going on by one of the bigger conference rooms. “This way, please.”

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to catch a glimpse as he was pulled along.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” was all the officer said to answer the question. 

There definitely was something worrisome going on, everyone could tell. While being escorted to the main entrance, Kyungsoo was able to spot Chanyeol in the crowd of police force. He was standing close to the open hall doors, pointing his handgun at someone. 

Only shortly after there was gunfire and though people were screaming in fear as they hurried out of the building as fast as possible, Kyungsoo could hear a male voice shouting “Officer down,” in the distance.

Heart thumping in his chest, Kyungsoo hastily tried to find someone who could give him any information about what was happening. “E-excuse me,” he called out for a security guard that was standing nearby, guarding people towards the taxi stand. “Can you tell me what’s going on? What’s with all the police?”

“I can’t tell you much,” the man said while pointing the way for a woman. “Apparently an armed man managed to get past the security and threatened to harm the congressman. I would advise you to leave now. There’s more police on the way, go as long as there are cabs available.”

Kyungsoo only reluctantly left but the security guard was right, he had to leave before the situation would escalate. Getting into one of the highly requested cabs, he let the driver take him to the hotel. 

In wonder of what was going on and if Chanyeol was the officer that got hurt in the gunfire, Kyungsoo turned on the TV as soon as he had stepped foot into his room. The local news were already reporting around the event at the health conference. 

Several ambulances had arrived at the scene and the many flashing lights that were flickering in the background had Kyungsoo’s breath hitching. 

“The attacker has been taken into custody,” the reporter spoke. “Unfortunately he has been able to injure several police officers, two of them were taken to hospital as they suffered life threatening gunshot wounds. The two injured officers are a patrol officer of the local police department and an officer of the SOU. We are still awaiting any statements from the conference committee.”

Kyungsoo sucked in a deep breath. “Oh god-”

Switching the TV back off, he sunk down his bed and deeply sighed. When Chanyeol had told that the SOU was present in case of such an event, he wouldn’t have thought that it would actually happen. It was shocking that there actually was a man trying to hurt people. 

Kyungsoo was still tired from his lack of sleep but he couldn’t find any rest. He changed into some more comfortable clothes and laid down but his worry kept him awake. 

Three full hours passed until the room door opened and Chanyeol finally apparead. In a blink of an eye Kyungsoo jumped to his feet and hurried over to the man. “Are you alright?”

His eyes were hastily wandering over the man’s face and his body, looking for any injuries. He gasped when he found the cop’s hand was wrapped into a clean, white gauze bandage. “Are you alright?!”

“I am,” Chanyeol finally spoke in a quiet voice. “I’m good.”

“W-what happened? I have seen all those officers and in the news they said that-” “Would you go and have a drink with me?” 

“Y-yeah, of course. Uh, just let me change okay?”

Chanyeol gave a nod and silently waited until Kyungsoo had changed into a pair of jeans and a more presentable t-shirt. He kept silent the entire time, even when they were making their way down to the bar. 

Kyungsoo could tell that the earlier events upset Chanyeol, his eyes no longer carried a spark and it was weird to experience him so quiet. Chanyeol ordered them a couple of drinks and some shots, which he drank all by himself without even blinking. 

Kyungsoo knew all he could do was to keep the other company by simply sitting with him. Every now and then he sipped on his drink and watched as Chanyeol drowned his sorrow. 

The more the alcohol settled in, the more Chanyeol started to relax and he eventually started to talk. He let it all out and let Kyungsoo know about how the man suddenly had a knife and gun in his hands, holding it to the congressman’s head, and threatened to kill him. 

Chanyeol wasn’t upset about that, he was used to situations like this. He was used to bad people holding innocent ones hostage in order to get what they want. What upset him was that this criminal bastard had the chance to hurt his colleague; the man that was spoken of in the news.

Chanyeol had hurt himself while subduing the man, grabbing into the blade of his knife. The cut was treated and closed with seven stitches. Kyungsoo reached for the injured hand when Chanyeol looked at it and gently palmed it. “You’ve done all you could.”

“Yeah, I’ll come to that conclusion eventually,” the cop said. “But right now it’s just shit.”

“You need to sleep,” Kyungsoo said. “Come, let’s go.”

Chanyeol in no way protested when Kyungsoo took him by the hand and pulled him along, out of the bar and back to their room. He let Kyungsoo guide the way and eventually let himself down his bed with a deep sigh. 

“Can I ask for a favor?”

Kyungsoo turned to the man and nodded right away. “Of course.”

“Can I have a hug?”   
  


Kyungsoo had to swallow. Chanyeol was a man of impressive height and physique but as he ast there, eyes empty and sadness written all over his handsome face, he almost looked like a boy rather than a grown man.

It was Chanyeol who asked for the hug but it was actually he himself who initiated the embrace. Stepping forwards, Kyungsoo let himself be embraced with Chanyeol’s arms tightly wrapping around his middle. 

The man buried his face into his chest and deeply inhaled. Bringing his arms up, Kyungsoo rested one hand on the other’s shoulder while he let the fingers of his other hands run through Chanyeol’s thick hair.

Kyungsoo listened to the calm breaths and leaned back a little when Chanyeol moved his head to gaze up to him. Almost immediately Kyungsoo’s eyes fell onto the taller’s slightly parted lips. Gulping on nothing he took the initiative and leaned in for a kiss.

He sighed when Chanyeol lifted his chin to meet his lips and deepened the kiss. Nipping at each other’s lips, they moved and shifted into a lying position.

Kyungsoo let one hand stay in Chanyeol’s hair, letting his fingers play with the soft locks while he brought his other to his face to gently caress his features once they broke away from each other. 

Chanyeol had his eyes closed. His full lashes were motionlessly resting on top of his cheeks but he wasn’t asleep.The hand that was slowly moving up and down the mall of Kyungsoo’s back indicated that he was still awake. 

Tracing the tips of his fingers along the side of the man’s cheek, Kyungsoo thoroughly scanned his face. There was a little mole on his nose and the faint shadow of a stubble lay right above his upper lips and chin.

Slowly leaning in, Kyungsoo breathed a kiss to his lips. “You gotta sleep-”

Chanyeol only hummed in response. He kept his eyes closed but tightened his embrace, pulling Kyungsoo a little closer.

Kyungsoo watched him fall asleep, watched until his own eyes eventually got heavy and fatigue took over him, luring him into a deep sleep as well. 

When he awoke the next morning, Chanyeol was still holding him close in his arms. The cop was still peacefully asleep and didn’t wake up when Kyungsoo moved his arms to get out of his hold. 

Sitting up, Kyungsoo reached for his phone to check the time. It was a few minutes past eight and he already had three missed calls from his boss and a text message. 

Though there had been an attack the day before, the health conference continued as planned. Which meant that Kyungsoo had to attend the presentations and speeches that were listed on his schedule. 

Getting ready and gathering together all he needed for the day, Kyungsoo left Chanyeol a short written message before leaving the hotel room.

Just as all the days before the presentations were boring and tiring, though they didn’t last as long as all previous speeches. The people were tensened and wanted to get over with it as fast as possible to be able to leave the conference hall again.

Kyungsoo was more than fine with it. With everyone rushing through, he could leave the event hall by the early afternoon and head back to the hotel. 

Given the time he assumed that Chanyeol would be awake and yet he was surprised to find their shared room empty. Putting his briefcase away and dropping his suit jacket to the neatly made bed, Kyungsoo frowned.

Something was off. The room was clean but it was left by the maid a little too neat. Looking around the room, it eventually hit him. Not only was Chanyeol absent from the room, his belongings were missing as well. His bag, just as his surfboard was gone. 

“What the-”

Grabbing the key card, Kyungsoo hurried down to the lobby. Approaching the reception desk, he quite literally slammed his hands onto the table top to get the clerk’s attention. 

“Hey,” he said. “Remember me?”

“Uh, yes,” the young guy nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“The man I have to share the room with, do you perhaps know where he went?”

“Yes, that mister had checked out around ten this morning.”

“H-he did what? Uh, why? Have you found him another hotel room?”

“No, we haven’t,” the clerk said. “He has checked out and then asked for our shuttle to drop him off at the airport.”

“So, he’s left for home,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself. Briefly gazing away from the receptionist, Kyungsoo looked back at him. “Has he left a message for me?”

“No.”

Kyungsoo breathed in. This must’ve been a joke. He was sure that Chanyeol wouldn’t just leave like that, especially after the last night they had spent together. “C-could you give me his phone number?”

“I’m sorry, sir. But I can’t do that.”

“Then at least give me his name. I don’t know his full name.”

“I really can’t do that,” the guy said, shaking his head. 

“Y-yeah, okay. F-forget it-” 

Slowly backing away from the reception desk, Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Chanyeol really had left without even leaving his number. 

He felt betrayed, betrayed and hurt. 

  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo really wasn’t having the best day and he was more than happy when he arrived at home and he could end the day, looking forward to a work free weekend.

Not in the mood to cook something for himself, he ordered himself a pizza and took the time in which it was supposed to be delivered to take a relaxing shower.

He was barely dressed when the doorbell rang and on his way to the front door he pulled a shirt over his head to cover himself up. With his wallet in hand, he twisted the knob and pulled the door open. 

The figure that was awaiting him caused a soft gasp to escape him. “Chanyeol-” He looked at the tall man standing in the hallway of his apartment building, wearing his work attire. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah, sure. Come in.”

Chanyeol stepped into the apartment and politely took off his heavy booths before stepping any further into Kyungsoo’s home.

“Did you come here from work?” Kyungsoo asked, checking out the nicely fitting uniform.

“Yes.”

Mentioning the man to follow him, Kyungsoo led his visitor to his kitchen. “What do you want? How do you know where I live?”

“Well, I kinda sit at the source, don’t I?”

“Right-”

As a police officer it surely was easy for Chanyeol to find out addresses.

“So, what brings you here?”

Chanyeol inhaled. “Well, I have actually played with the thought of coming by way earlier but I guess I was a little too hurt to drop by.”

“Too hurt?”

“Yeah. I mean, you didn’t call me and-” “Whoa, wait a minute,” Kyungsoo cut it, lifting his hand to make the man stop talking. “What do you mean I didn't call you? How could I? You just left. You didn’t even leave a note.”

“I did,” the cop said.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Of course I did. I left it right where you have left the note for me. I had to leave because my boss ordered me back, so I wrote you a note with my number and a little explanation. Why the hell would I leave without giving you my number?!”

“W-well, I don’t know,” Kyungsoo said. “But there really was no note. I even went to the reception desk to ask if they’d have a message for me but all they told me was that you checked out and left for the airport. I came from the conference with you-oh!”

“Oh?”

“The room,” Soo said, frowning a little. “It was clean, the beds were made. The housekeeping must’ve thrown away the note.”

Chanyeol let out a grumbled. “Oh, this hotel-”

“So, what did you think when I didn’t call you?” Kyungsoo asked. “And why are you here now? It’s been almost two months.”

“You remember when you asked me what it would take for me to fall for someone?”

Kyungsoo gave a nod.

“And you remember when I said that I actually quite easily fall for people?” Chanyeol gave a smile. “I have this massive, massive crush on you and I was hoping that you’d feel similar or at least enough so you’d give me a call but nothing happened. Days passed, weeks passed and there was no message from you whatsoever. I was hurt.” 

“T-then why are you here now? What if I had gotten your number and decided to not call you?”

“Then you now would have the chance to tell me,” Chanyeol said. “If you really wouldn’t have called me even if you’d have gotten my number, then I’d like to know. Because when I know, I can stop thinking about you. It drives me crazy, the thoughts of you drive me crazy.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart sped up as he listened to the man talking. 

“Every free moment I have I keep thinking about you. I keep thinking of how we met and how we used to tease each other. I keep thinking of the way you laugh and your lips turn into his adorable heart shape when you smile. I keep thinking of your kisses and-” 

Chanyeol’s words faded when Kyungsoo stepped closer, slowly reaching to grab the front of his uniform. Taking a hold of the fabric, Kyungsoo pushed himself to his tiptoes and pulled Chanyeol into a kiss. 

The man’s hands automatically found their way to his hips, resting there as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

Longing for each other, things heated up pretty quickly. Pulling the tall man along, Kyungsoo guided Chanyeol to his bedroom. And while Chanyeol was busy tugging at the fabric that was covering Kyungsoo’s body, Kyungsoo was in no mood to get the cop naked. 

Breaking away from their kiss, he bit down his lip and touched the emblem that was sitting on the left side of Chanyeol’s chest. “Do you mind keeping this on?”

A low chuckle escaped the cop. “Do you have a thing for men in uniform?”

“I have a thing for you in this uniform-”

“Well then,” Chanyeol smirked while leaning in for another kiss. “I better keep it on.”

The uniform was rough against his skin but Kyungsoo liked it. He grasped onto the man’s shoulder when Chanyeol pinned him down to the mattress and gave himself to him, completely submitting. 

He couldn’t wait for Chanyeol to touch and kiss him, to make his body tremble, to make him lose his mind. He was desperate to feel it again and ready to take it all in. 

Kyungsoo was heaving by the time Chanyeol finally pushed into him. The first thrust was deep and had him moaning in delight. Wrapping his legs around him to hold him close, Kyungsoo pulled him into a kiss.

Nipping at each other’s lips, making their tongues play, Kyungsoo only pulled back when one of the man’s thrusts hit a sweet spot. Tipping his head back into the pillows, he loudly moaned. “Oh yes. Right there-”

Chanyeol took the chance to latch his lips onto Kyungoo’s beard neck. He sucked a mark into the skin and licked over it before moving further down the slender neck to his chest. He closed his mouth around one of Kyungsoo’s rosy nubs and gently bit down on it.

Kyungsoo gasped at action and arched his back, bending his upper body off the mattress. He fisted both hands in the man’s hair and tugged at it until Chanyeol let go of his nipple and leaned back over to him, kissing him properly again.

Bodies and lips pressed together their highs eventually reached their peaks. They almost came in sync, breathing through their aftermaths. Sharing sweet, lazy kisses they enjoyed the closeness until it oh so rudely was interrupted by the ringing doorbell.

Turning his head to throw a look over his shoulder, Chanyeol raised a brow. “Who’s that?”

“I guess that’s the pizza I ordered,” Kyungsoo answered.

“I’ll go and get it then,” the man hummed. He pecked Kyungsoo’s lips and got up, buckling up before he headed to answer the door. 

Listening to the noises coming from his hallway, Kyungsoo rolled out of his bed and reached for some clothes. Putting on boxers and his t-shirt, he then made his way to the kitchen. 

Chanyeol was standing by the counter, biting into one slice of the pepperoni pizza. Joining him there, Kyungsoo hopped onto the counter to sit. Still chewing on his food, Chanyeol moved to stand between Kyungsoo’s legs and caressed his bare thighs. 

Humming at the feeling of the warm hands on his skin, Kyungsoo tilted his head upwards to kiss Chanyeol’s greasy lips. He circled his arms around his middle and pulled him close into a hug. “Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“No, I have the weekend off.”

“Would you stay the night?” Kyungsoo asked, gazing at the man with hopeful eyes.

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “If you want me too, with pleasure. You’ve got to lend me some clothes though. Or at least some underwear. This uniform might look appealing but its not the most comfy to sleep in.”

“That can be arranged,” Soo said. He smiled at Chanyeol and cupped his face. “You know, I would have called if I’d have found your note,” he spoke. “I was actually very upset when I didn’t find any note.”

“So, the feeling is mutual?” Chanyeol asked.

“It is,” Kyungsoo smiled, slowly leaning in. “I do too have a massive, massive crush on you.”

  
  
  



End file.
